


Tempting the Holy

by Chiroyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Priest Kink, i mean eventually of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: Crowley is given a new order, a new person to tempt. Simple, he thinks. He tempts people daily. And so he is given the order to tempt a priest into sin. Easy enough. Plenty things he could do to bring this priest to sin. Though he wasnt prepared to actually meet the priest, because as it turns out... This priest... he isn't normal. He feels holy, almost... heavenly.





	1. Temptation Order

Crowley had been given a new order. Apparently hell wasn't satisfied with his recent temptations. Because apparently gluing pennies to the sidewalk wasn't good enough anymore. And so he was called down to the damp, crowded basement that was hell to receive the new order.

Luckily, the order was given quick and he was sent on his way. It was a simple one this time, which was quite surprising but oh well. He had done it quite a few times. Tempt a priest into sin. Easy enough, he had done that plenty times before... though, none were ever done on purpose... but Beelzebub didn't need to know that.

And so he set out in his Bentley for a quiet village that was quite near where he was already staying. Lucky him, that the priest he needed to tempt was so close. Now he didn't have to give up his apartment for a cottage or something else he would find unsatisfactory.

And so he drove in the dark of night, speeding far too fast than what he should have been going on this backside country road. Though, the roads were empty from other travelers, so it wasn't like he could harm anyone but himself if something were to happen.

Now, many other demons would question him as to why he would travel and arrive at night. Why not the morning, when he had the chance to meet the priest and begin the temptations? And Crowley would laugh at the question and roll his eyes.

Simple, he would say, at night you can sneak about and peak into people's dwellings to see what they get up to in the dark. Which, funnily enough, is usually when they are more likely to give into their temptations and sins. So why not do a little sneaking and see what this priest gets up to at night?

And so he drove into the quiet village late into he night, the only light being those from his headlights as he drove towards the church at the far side of the village. His car driving over the dirt road the only sound in the small village.

And so he parked, a bit from the church so his car wouldn't be seen and thought of as suspicious, before getting out and staring up at the church. It was... quite large for such a small village. But, small villages were often the most religious, he supposes.

Crowley walked forward a bit, stopping as he neared the church doors. He could feel the holiness wafting off this place, the stench of holy water and nutmeg stronger the more he stood there. Whoever this priest was... he was... well, almost angelic in a way. Very holy, enough to make even him want to turn around and leave.

He shook his head and stepped over, going past the doors and to a window near the farther back of the church. He walked quickly, the holy ground burning slightly even though he wasn't in the church. And so he stood there outside the window, peeking in.

At first he couldn't see anything, but as he stared more, concentrated more, he could make out the form of a figure sitting in a large chair. As he peered closer, he could faintly make out the figure was reading a book. On what, he couldn't tell, but obviously the person was engrossed deeply. Because when he took a step closer to the window, he stepped on a twig and the sound resounded like a gunshot through the silent night. But the figure didn't even flinch at the noise.

Crowley blinked, surprised that the figure was that engrossed in a book. A book. He was reading, in the middle of the night, in complete darkness. What kind of priest... he shook his head and sighed silently.

But of course, this silent sigh of his seems to catch the attention of the midnight reading priest. For he turns and looks towards the window, staring and trying to make out what could be there.

Of course, Crowley ducks quickly so as to hide himself from the priest. Wouldn't make a good first impression to be seen standing outside the window just watching him after all. He waits a few moments before peeking up, the priest missing from the seat and the book sitting on the armrest. And then he suddenly feels like he must leave.

And so he stands quickly and begins to power walk back to his car, looking around searching for whatever was making him feel uneasy. As he is looking behind himself, a sudden gust of wind blows past his face. And when he looks back, he is greeted with a smile. A smile that shouldn't look that threatening on such a... well, for lack of better words to say, angelic face. He recognizes that smile, but who... The person now in front of him is none other than the priest that was just inside reading a few moments ago.

"Can I help you?" The priest asks in a gentle voice. A voice that by all means Crowley should recognize but just cant place his finger on.

"Uh- um- no, thank you.." he mumbles out, attempting to walk past the priest. But he is stopped, a hand coming to rest gently on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Most people wouldn't come to a church this late unless they needed something." The priest says gently, like Crowley was a wild animal.

Crowley nods jerkily, the hand on his shoulder feeling much too nice for being so holy. "I am quite sure, good night.." he mumbles, pulling away from his hand and walking quickly away.

"Alright then, have a nice night, dear boy." The priest says, and he is sure if he turns around that priest would be smiling gently. And again, he is getting a sense of deja vu from the words the priest speaks. But he pushes it to the back of his mind as he renters his car, closing the door louder than he needed to.

Crowley sits there for a moment, staring out at where the priest was walking back to the church. And he swears, he sees the priest look back at him and smile before entering into the church and closing the doors behind him. He shakes his head, starting up the Bentley and quickly driving off. Tomorrow morning he would start watching this priest closely, he would find out what makes him tick and turn him to sin. Because for some reason, other than he was ordered to, he wanted to tempt this priest. He wanted to tempt him badly.


	2. Meeting Thy Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally exchanges his name with the priest

It was early the next day when Crowley awoke from a short and disturbed nights rest. Which was, well, surprising to say the least. Normally he was able to sleep for long periods of time without a problem. So why was it that last night sleep seemed to escape his clutches? "Probably has something to do with that priest..." he mumbles as he pushes himself from his bed with shaking limbs still tried from lack of sleep. He forces his body to work as he stumbles to his closet.

Sure he could just miracle himself wearing the outfit for that day, but the actual actions of putting on clothes helped to wake up his limbs and mind. It took him a bit, his hands unused to manually buttoning up shirts and the such. But soon he was dressed fully in his usual outfit, turning in the mirror to appreciate himself for a moment. This was something he'd seen humans do in movies over the years, and he was quite surprised to find himself replicating the motion himself. What could he say? He had a nice body! Was it wrong to admire himself? he didn't think so. Though, then again, he was a demon. And demons were known to do things that were considered to be wrong... He shrugged, not his problem.

Looking himself over in the mirror once more, crowley smirks before leaving his apartment and heading to his car. The streets were starting to become busy as it was nearing the time when the sun normally would rise. Getting in his car, he started it and swung out into traffic with reckless abandon. Driving through the streets he surpassed the recommended speed limit by more than half, heading out towards the village where the priest was. He figured he would arrive just as the sun was rising.

And he was correct as he drove through the now lively village just as the sun came over the horizon. Crowley parked his car near the edge of the village before getting out and walking into town. Many of the people were in the center of the town, talking lively and showing off their wares they mean to sell. He took a look around, noting how the doors to the church were open wide for any visitors to just walk right in. He could see a few people meandering just inside the church, talking to one another. He decides to take a look, sauntering towards the church at a slow pace.

As Crowley is nearing the church doors, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like he's being watched. He takes a look around, but no one is even looking in his direction. He reaches up warily and rubs the back of his neck before continuing to walk towards the church. He can't actually walk inside, even standing this close burns ever so slightly, but he can at least stand near the doors and peer in. 

The first thing he notices is a few kids walking next to their parents, each of the kids looking impatient and obviously wanting to be somewhere else. The parents themselves are all standing in a circle talking to one another about, at least from what he can make out, this absolutely magical trick the priest gave them to help this or that and how well it worked and oh Susanne you should just try it! Yep, nothing interesting there.

Crowley takes another look around the church, raising a brow in confusion as he notices that the priest is no where to be seen. He could be farther in the church where Crowley can't see from the door, but that wouldn't make much sense right? Though, this priest did seem weird just from the short interaction he had had with him the last night before. Actually, now that he thinks, perhaps the priest is off in that room reading like he saw last night. Maybe he'd go take a peak and see.

So Crowley turns around after shoving his hands in his pocket, almost stumbling back and falling into the church as he is greeted with that same familiar yet slightly eerie smile from the priest. He lets out a sound of surprise. "Ngk!" he heaves out a sigh, forcing himself to calm his beating heart. "H-hello..." he says, stuttering uncharacteristically.

The priest smiles up at Crowley. "Hello!" he greets cheerily. "I see you've come again. Now i must really assume you are here for some reason." he chuckles. "What can i help you with, dear boy?" 

Crowley looks uncomfortable, not quite ready to be face to face with the subject of his temptation. He needed more info, he was practically going in blind. "I dont need anything-" He was cut off as the priest shook his head and tutted. 

"Now, now, you don't need to be untruthful!" the priest says, still is a cheery voice. "But I won't push you, however i am here if you need to talk. I am a priest after all, its my job." He chuckles happily.

Crowley nods with a jerk of his head. "Alright. I'll be on my way then..." he says with a nod of his head to the priest before trying to push past him.

However, much like the night before, the priest reaches out and gently grabs Crowley's shoulder. "Would you like to come in? We wont be having a sermon or anything, but i'll be reading to those who arrive."

Crowley is about to pull away from the priests grip and say no, but when he looks back and sees worry etched onto the priests face he stops. "In the church?" he asks in question.

The priest seems to feel Crowley's reluctance as he smiles reassuringly. "No, we'll be in one of the side buildings that we use to teach the children." he says softly. 

Crowley thinks for a moment. If it wasnt the church it shouldn't burn, and it would be a good chance to get to know the priest and learn more about him... He wouldn't admit however, that he wanted to hear the priest talk more. Something about his voice sounded.... so familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue, the answer, but he couldn't recall it. He nods slowly, still sightly uncertain. "Alright." he says to answer the priest's original question.

"Lovely." The priest says, letting his hand drop off Crowley's shoulder holding it out for Crowley to take. "My name is Azra Fell, by the way. It is nice to meet you,...?"

Crowley reaches out to take the priests hand. "Anthony J. Crowley, though everyone calls me Crowley."

Azra looks thoughtful for a moment, slightly looking like he's just heard something quite odd, before smiling gently and shaking Crowley's hand. "Nice to meet you then, Crowley. Shall we?" he asks, gesturing off to one of the side buildings.

Crowley nods, hesitantly letting go of Azra's hand. "What book will you be reading?" he asks as they begin to walk over towards the side building.

Azra seems to light up at the question. "Well, its quite a wonderful book, even though it is meant for younger minds, i find it to still be quite joyful! Its called..." he goes on to spill an almost impossible amount of information on the book while Crowley walks next to him with his hands in his pocket. Azra suddenly chuckles. "Oh, im so sorry Crowley, i was going off a bit there, wasn't I? I do that often, i sum it up to me loving books myself. Do you like to read Crowley?" he asks gently.

Crowley hums as Azra finishes his spiel of information and they arrive at the side building. "That sounds... interesting i suppose." He says regarding the information the priest spilled on the book. "I've never been quite the reader myself, can never seem to get myself to sit down long enough and read even a word."

Azra smiles gently. "There are a few kids who come to these readings that are like you then! They like to move around and play while they listen to me read to them, but they can always tell me what i read about at the end of each reading! It makes me happy to know that they are happy while i read because they get to move around. oh my, i feel like im going off again, please do stop me when i do this i know it must be quite frustrating listening to me ramble on."

Crowley shook his head. "No, its fine, Father. It isn't frustrating at all. Im not that much of a talker to myself, so please talk as much as you wish."

Azra smiles sheepishly before pausing. "Did you call me Father?" he asks in confusion.

Crowley shrugs. "Well, yeah, you are a priest. So, Father, right?" he asks, uncertain now even thought he was sure thats correct.

Azra lets out a soft oh. "Yes, i suppose that is correct... I suppose i'm just not used to it since most everyone just refers to me by my name." he chuckles.

Crowley hums. "Perhaps i'll just be the only one to call you that, then." He says definitively. 

Azra chuckles. "Well, alright, if you really want to i suppose there is nothing i can do to stop you." he says gently. 

Crowley smirks, before it falls in surprise as a young kid runs into his legs and almost knocks him over like a block tower. "Woah-!" he yelps in surprise, barley being caught by Azra's soft and bookish hands.

"Oh my!" Azra exclaims in surprise, straightening Crowley out. "Are you alright, dear boy?" he asks in worry.

Crowley nods before looking down to where the kid was standing in fear. He stares for a moment as the kid looked down in shame.

"I-i'm sorry mister, i w-wasn't looking." the little kid says, sniffling slightly. They were afraid of being yelled at by the slightly intimidating adult.

Crowley kneels down in front of the child, a stern look on his face.

Azra looks on in worry, not sure if the other man would get upset at the little kid.

Crowley slowly reached out towards the kid, his hand resting heavily upon the kids head.

The kid flinches at the man's hand on his head. "I-i'm sorry!" the kid wailed.

Crowley chuckles softly, a smile breaking out onto his stern face as he ruffles the kids hair. "Hey, its alright. Sometimes i bump into people as well. no big deal, yeah?" he says gently.

The kid sniffles, looking up at the man in front of them before smiling as well and nodding. "Mm, okay!" the kids says, once again cheery. 

Crowley ruffles the kids hair again before standing up and watching the kid run into the building they were standing in front of.

Azra sighed gently, glad that Crowley hadn't gotten upset at the young kid. "You handled that well." he says gently.

Crowley turns and raises a brow at Aziraphale. "Of course i did. The kid didn't mean it, so of course i wasn't going to be mean for no reason." he says in a huff. For some reason, he felt slightly offended that the priest thought he wouldn't handle it well.

Azra chuckles softly. "You're right, i'm not sure why i thought you wouldn't, my apologies my dear boy." He says gently before turning to go into the building. "Shall we go in then?" He says with a cheery smile.

Crowley nods, both as acceptance of the apology and as an okay to going inside. "Right, in we go then."

Azra smiles once more, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips at Crowley's words, before going into the building, turning to wait just inside for Crowley to follow after him. 

Crowley gulps, he wasn't exactly 100% sure if it wouldn't burn. He slowly stepped forward, stopping just before the door for a moment before bracing himself as he stepped in. He sighed in relief when it didn't burn. 

Azra gave him a confused look for a moment before shaking his head and leading crowley farther into the building to the room he would be reading in.


End file.
